The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
In mechanical devices such as power transmissions, engines or other machines, efficient control of the operation of the device often relies on a controller receiving data from sensors within the device. A transmission controller, for example, may require the rotational speed of an internal gear, shaft or other rotating member. Typically, this is accomplished using a speed target wheel rotationally secured to such a shaft or member and a sensor targeting the speed target wheel. The speed target wheel is generally ferrous and includes target teeth that are detected by the sensor as they rotate past the sensor. The sensor is positioned to target the radial surface of the teeth of the speed target wheel. Metal target wheels are often heavy, relatively expensive, and may require complex cutting or shaping procedures to create a suitable target.
Accordingly, there is a need for a lightweight and relatively inexpensive speed target wheel.